Blue Haired beauty
by xXx Hannahaill xXX
Summary: The U-17 Training camp had started up again this year and many new people have been invited what happened when a mysterious young girl turned up and seems to know ryoma


How my name is Hannahaill and i am doing a fanfiction on prince of tennis but half of the story is not going too be mine because 1 the. Author of The prince of tennis Own the story and 2 is because some of the story is based on the Blue haired beauty by becky157689 I really liked the story but she. Unfortunately Deleted the story so I am going too use what she wrote but I am going change something's that I did not like and like after the 6th chap it is going to be all mine and I will finish my other book okay here I go

Chapter 1

That U-17 Training camp is a selection camp for the top Potention in the Japanese Top world this training camp is held once a year and money high school tennis teams from different cities of Japanx Are invited heighten Their tennis skills so that later on the top play away together to make the top team

They U-17 Training camp is boarding Campa participants who stay in Dorms based on the players ability/Personality the aim is for them to go from having to live together in the camp everyone is separated by their strengths from court one through 16 the Lower the courts number the stronger you are

Every day before practice there a shuffle matches between players from different courts to rise a court you need to win against a strong opponent but if you go against someone weaker than you are you will be dropped a court

This year however there are new tennis teams which have been invited to this training camp surprisingly these teams are middle schoolers never in history has middle school or is been invited so when the high school and found out this new piece of information... Well You can't simply guess how they Were feeling if middle schoolers were joining the camp then they must be strong the highschooler's didn't want to believe this as they didn't like to think that younger kids were stronger than them so as soon as the middle schoolers arrived they decided to see if they were up to the challenge

Kurboe yukio The stander and director of the U-17 As well as the Strategist coach of the team observed in amusement as seigaku's Tennis team outsmarted to members of the high schoolers section from the mentor room he couldn't help but let's lose a small smirk as he thought how interesting the new recritus Would be Sharlee enough his time with these tennis teams would be rather interesting Not only for him but for the other coaches of the camp as well

Itaru station the U-17 Mental coach was also observing from his position behind kurobe His hands Leigh Leigh placed inside his long white lab coat pockets as a wide smile made its way upon his face the insanely call man was quite excited to say the least of coarse he would be able to have some fun now that they were more interesting kids at the camp

Ryuuji tsuge The circuite Coach on the other hand couldn't really care less as he had better things to do in his time such as training Rather than watching the high schoolers make fools of themselves saa This Year is going to be very interesting be kurobe- San saito More like stated that question An obvious hit of excitement in his voice he was extremely excited to be honest with the new members as well as the highschooler's there was going to be another arrival a very special arrival and saito. Couldn't wait to meet her

Earlier that week kurobe Had came back from America with a wide smile plastered on his face the whole day he just wouldn't stop grinning this Caught tsuge and saito's Exceptionally saito's Attention as he barely ever Grins that much except one something interesting has happened

Not being able to lock in his curiosity any further saito Asked he was expecting kurobe's Answer to be short and simple as he usually was however this time it wasn't He kept on blabbering about a young girl he met in America New York he explained every detail of their time together everything about her how she act it was obvious that this girl supposedly named Jasmine was someone very interesting and saito Couldn't keep his excitement from that moment on from boiling over so when kurobe Informed the Two other coaches that the girl was going to be joining them at the U-17 Training camp saito Insisted that he would get to meet her as soon as she arrived to which kurobe Agreed to with a chuckle

Things were going to get very amusing from now on the three

I will update soon but also remember this is not my story on sale Shapter seven and then it will start to be my story thank you very much and I hope you like the story

Comments and votes and like

Peace out sucker

Just kidding love you very much XOXO


End file.
